Lovebug: A Songfic
by SmrtDancrGrl
Summary: I was bored and had Jonas Brothers songs stuck in my head and saw Camp Rock recently. Basically this is the progression of Shane and Mitchie's relationship after Camp Rock set to the lyrics of Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the lyrics to Lovebug...

"So I guess I'll see you next summer?" said Mitchie feeling a little down. She and Shane had just gotten back on good terms with each other. She wished there was more time for them to get to know each other better.

"Yeah, um, well I was wondering if I could have your number? Maybe I could visit you when I'm not on tour." Shane looked away a little sheepishly. _Why did I ask her that? I'm such an idiot sometimes._

"Sure. I'd like that a lot Shane." _Wow. I can't believe he wants to see me during the year._ Mitchie grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her cell phone number and handed it to Shane as he did the same.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Shane stepped forward and gave Mitchie a hug. They stood there for a minute or so and as they stepped back Mitchie gave Shane a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I better be going before my parents leave without me." With that Mitchie left Shane staring at where she had just been standing with his hand on his cheek completely dumbfounded. _What just happened?_

________

Called you for the first time yesterday

Finally found the missing part of me

Felt so close but you were far away

Left me without anything to say

________

Mitchie jumped when she heard her phone ring. She scrambled to get it out of her purse before the person hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Shane! How are you, Mitchie?" _HOLY CRAP IT'S SHANE!!!_

"Hey! I'm doing great! How about you?"

"I'm good I was wondering. Would you mind if I came to visit this weekend?" _OH MY GOD HE WANTS TO VISIT THIS WEEKEND!!_

"Sure! I'd love that!" The conversation went on for another twenty minutes and it was like they had just seen each other yesterday. After they hung up Shane felt slightly down like he was too far away and couldn't think of anything to say when Jason and Nate asked how the phone call had gone.

________

Now I'm speechless, over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

_________

Shane couldn't believe he had fallen again. Not after what happened last time and how much it hurt. Let's rewind back to camp. Shane and Mitchie are out on the lake in a canoe just talking and laughing and having a good time with each other. Shane was having the most fun he's had in a long time, probably since he had last been at Camp Rock.

_Wow. She's completely amazing. Wait! What am I thinking? I can't like her, can I? Oh man, I __do__ like her._

________

I can't get your smile out of my mind

[I can't get you out of my mind]

I think about your eyes all the time

You're beautiful but you don't even try

(You don't even, don't even try)

Modesty is just so hard to find

________

For the next couple days after he called Mitchie he couldn't stop thinking about her. He kept thinking about that time in the canoe when he realized he liked her. Her smile when they were singing together after Final Jam kept flashing through his mind. He still couldn't believe that she didn't see it herself. Mitchie never thought that she pretty or talented, but he saw it all and he thought she was great and she had one of the best voices he had ever heard. She had even inspired him to make the music he loved rather than the labels stupid bubble gum pop stuff.

________

Now I'm speechless, over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

________

Mitchie didn't think she'd fall again after what had happened in her last "relationship", more like friends who held hands and kissed on the cheek. That boy broke her heart when he broke up with her. Now rewind to Final Jam.

"This is real, This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Yeah." Mitchie was finally doing what she had always wanted to do. She was singing her heart out to the crowd and they seemed to like it.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason why I'm singin'. I need to find you. I gotta find you." _Wait! Shane is singing. __I__ was the girl he was talking about! Oh my gosh! _

Now they're singing together and they're facing each other. _This is so perfect! He's so perfect! Wait. What was that? Do I like him? Oh my gosh, I DO LIKE HIM!_

________

Kissed her for the first time yesterday

Everything I wished that it would be

Suddenly I forgot how to speak

Hopeless, breathless

Baby can't you see?

________

It was finally the weekend and Shane was anxious to get to Mitchie's house. Once he had pulled up to her house she burst out of the front door and started to walk, pretty quickly, towards his car. Shane got out of his car quickly and was immediately hugged by Mitchie.

"I'm so happy you made it out here!" Mitchie's eyes were sparkling, well; at least they were to Shane. He was really happy to see her again. It had been too long since he had seen her at Camp Rock.

"So am I! What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could just hangout at my house and maybe go somewhere later if you want to." Mitchie was a little nervous that he would get suspicious.

"That's fine with me. Let's go in then."

"Actually, it's so nice out today. Why don't we sit on the porch swing and talk?"

"That's cool." Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and led him over to the porch swing, which did not go unnoticed by Shane, and sat down pulling Shane down with her. They talked for what seemed like hours. It was like no time had passed at all since Camp Rock. Shane started fazing out. _She's so amazing. _

"Hey. Shane. Are you there?" Mitchie waved here hand in front of his face. _He looks so cute right now. _

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." Shane looked away and blushed a bit. _Crap I was caught staring. _"Mitchie. I was wondering…"

"Yeah."

"Oh to hell with it." Shane leaned over and kissed Mitchie. _OH MY GOD HE'S KISSING ME!! FOCUS MITCHIE!_ Mitchie started to kiss Shane back. They slowly parted to catch their breath.

"Woah!" Mitchie was totally caught off guard.

"Yeah!" Shane was surprised at himself, but so happy that she wasn't running away or anything.

________

Now I'm speechless, over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

[ohhh]

Love Bug Again

________

"So..what now?" Mitchie asked. She was totally not expecting anything near what just happened. _Please say you like me. Please say you like me._

"Well, I….um…well, I kind of..sort of like you." Shane was completely read at this point and Mitchie just thought it was adorable.

"I like you too." Shane was freaking out on the inside.

"Wait. What? Really?..." Mitchie leaned in a kissed Shane again just to shut him up.


End file.
